Kidnapped
by RikuSena
Summary: Based from episode 23-24. How if the other Shinkenger don't hurt badly and unconscious when Fuuwa Juuzou kidnapped Takeru? How the other's reaction when they know about it? Especially one particular person...YAOI


Based from episode 23-24.

Summary: What will happen if another Shinkengers not hurt pretty badly and unconscious when Juuzou kidnapped Takeru? What will they do when they known it? Especially one particular person who loved Takeru more than anybody else?

Warning: this story may contain Yaoi or boy x boy story, if you don't like it click back button but if you wanted to read it, please read it. ^^ and I am really sorry if there's many, many grammar mistakes in this story. I've never really good at writing English fanfic.

Disclaimer: As much I want it, I much say Shinkenger is not mine.

" Take-chan!!!"

Genta cried out when he saw Fuuwa Juuzou had brought an unconscious Takeru at his shoulder and went missing. Genta was stared anxiously to the direction Juuzou and Takeru missing. He really didn't expect that the guy who he just met was an enemy, and worse, kidnapped his childhood friend. Now he was really worried.

It honestly could be prevented if all the shinkengers went to the temple. But, because when they wanted to go there's a Gedoushuu attack, the one who went to the temple just Takeru and Genta while the other fight the Gedoushuu at town. Why he must be stupid? He must be suspicious when Chiaki called and said that the Gedoushuu could be beaten pretty easily.

'_Well…it just couldn't do anything to help Take-chan now; I better go back to the mansion and tell this to the others. But oh, what will the other say, especially Ryuunosuke when they know about it?' _thought Genta desperately.

True, Ryuunosuke, Takeru's most loyal and serious vassal and Takeru's current lover surely will not be happy to know that his lover was getting kidnapped by an enemy. Genta knows how much Ryuunosuke cared for Takeru, especially after they became lover. He felt a shiver running down his spine when he imagined Ryuunosuke's reaction.

Knows that if Ryuunosuke found Juuzou he will kill him for took his lover away.

'_Well…let's just take anything Ryuunosuke will say, should I? It's can't be that bad right? After all, the longer time I am standing here, Take-chan's life is in more danger'_ though Genta bitterly while he running back to the Shiba Mansion.

Xxx

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!"

Genta grimaced when he heard Ryuunosuke's yell, everybody was surprised and worried when he back to the mansion out of breath and pale, but that just changed to surprised and shocked look when Genta said about Takeru's kidnapped. Well, everyone other than Ryuunosuke.

"Like I said Take-chan was getting kidnapped by Fuuwa Juuzou. I tried to chase him but he was too fast, and I lost his track." said Genta hesitantly.

Ryuunosuke tightened his hand to fist at his side. He already feel worried when he saw Genta burst into the room they're gathered out of breath and pale but he didn't expect him to told them that Takeru, his lord and his beloved lover, was getting kidnapped.

"H-how…Tono-sama could be kidnapped?" asked Kotoha worriedly.

"We…well…it looks Take-chan was poisoned by an enemy so his condition was pretty bad at that time then he collapsed at the park. I went to help him but then a gedoushuu was fighting me, when we were fighting, there's a man come beside Take-chan. I didn't suspicious with him until the Gedoushuu which I fought called him Juuzou, when I saw him he brought Take-chan and then went away." Said Genta now really scared when he saw Ryuunosuke's face become darker and darker at each sentence he said.

"But why he must kidnapped Takeru?" asked Chiaki 

"Is it even important!!!? The more important matter is the fact that Juuzou kidnapped Takeru. The reason could be anything" said Mako.

Ryuunosuke didn't say anything. But everyone could see from his face that he was really worried and scared about Takeru's condition now. It's not like they couldn't understand his feeling, they knew that Ryuunosuke always cared more about Takeru than anybody else, even before they become lover. So it is really understandable if he was worried and mad now, since everybody knew that Takeru maybe the most important person and everything for Ryuunosuke now.

"Is there something we could do to find Takeru?" asked Mako

"Well…I already told Jii and he already ordered kuroko-tachi to look for Takeru's location…until then we couldn't do anything" said Genta.

Ryuunosuke suddenly stand up and walked out from the room. "Sorry, I must thinking alone for a while now" he said, and walked out to the practice field.

Xxx

Ryuunosuke's POV

DAMN IT. DAMN IT. DAMN IT. How dare Fuuwa Juuzou kidnapped Takeru. I really couldn't think anymore when Genta burst into the room. First, I think he just wanted to said that he and Takeru had problems at the temple and well, I'm true…there's a problem. But why must he? Why must Takeru?

I really felt my heart broken when Genta said that Juuzou was kidnapped Takeru. I felt guilt was eating my heart, because well…why I couldn't protect him? Why I just let him easily taken away?

I love Takeru. I really do love him. He was my most precious thing in the world. Since I knew that I love him I always shy away from him, not sure if he loved me back. You know, I thought he will disgust with me when I confessed my feelings, thought that he wouldn't want another male, especially a retainer such as me said I love you. I surely not expected him to receive my confession with a soft smile and a nod. I stunned for five seconds before I hug him and kissed him gently on the lips. That was my happiest moment in my life. Since then, I swear to always protect him, to make sure no one could hurt him, more than we first meet. I always want him to be safe. Even since we became lovers I realized that I really wanted our fight with Gedoushuu over, so that way he couldn't be hurt by any Gedoushuu anymore, and we could be happy. But now…

I just stared blankly at practice field, at the spot where usually Takeru trained. I really worried and scared now. I don't know what could be happen with him now. Is he safe? Is he hurt? Or maybe even worse…dead?

I shook my head quickly. No, no don't think that, he is safe, he is safe, he must be safe because if he's not I just…

I heard footsteps approached me I raised my face and saw Genta looked at me with concern in his face.

"Uh…you okay Ryuunosuke?. I become worried about you so I want to check your condition" said Genta hesitantly.

_No, I'm not okay. How you can feel okay when a person you loved getting kidnapped and you couldn't do anything to help him?_ I forced a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you for worried about me"

I saw Genta frowned. "Ryuunosuke, you're surely not okay, you're…crying" he said.

I am? I touched my face and felt tears running down my face. I really didn't realize that. Guess I really concerned about Takeru to care about that.

"Ryuunosuke…I'm really sorry about Take-chan. If I arrived there faster he maybe…no he'll be safe" said Genta with a guilt expression.

I shook my head. "No, it's not your fault, it's mine. It's me who not there when he needed me anyway" I said

"But…"

"If I just came to the temple when we already defeated the Gedoushuu he'll not getting kidnapped. He will be safe in my arms" I said, looking at my arms, and closed my eyes due to the pain in my heart.

"We will find him and take him back, Ryuunosuke. I promise." Said Genta

"Ah…" I said._ 'Yes, I will find and save you Takeru, just wait. Until then…please be safe'_

Xxx

Takeru's POV

I opened my eyes slowly. Where was I? What was happened with me?

"So you're already awake?" asked a voice above me.

Wait! That sound…it couldn't be!! I raised my head and true enough I saw Fuuwa Juuzou sat behind a fire which lit between us. Why he was here? Wait, was he kidnapped me? God, that was suck. I tried to stand up but I realized that my body couldn't move even though he didn't tie me up. Well, it looked the poison still be at my body then…

"Don't try to move around, your body must be numb because of the poison" said Juuzou.

"Why are you brought me here?" I asked cautiously and warily. After all it's must be a reason for him to kidnapped me, right? 

"Well, I just don't want you to be killed before I fight you. Only I have the right to kill you." said Juuzou.

Oh right, he was like that anyway. Oh god, is everybody knew I'm here anyway? Probably not. After all they're not there when I got kidnapped.

Genta must be told the other when he realized that I was missing, and maybe the other could searched for a way to help me out from this situation because now I honestly couldn't fight.

When I thought of the other, my mind was wandering to one particular person, Ryuunosuke. Well, he must be really worried about me when he was known about my kidnapping. I chuckled faintly to myself, he always so protective to me, before or after we became lovers, but I couldn't found that annoying. Instead, I felt really happy and safe when he showed his protectiveness to me, like I am his most precious things in the world and he doesn't want to lose me. Sometimes, it makes me feel special because you know…I love him. So, so much.

I love him very much but tried to hide it because you know…it was unusual to fall in love with another man and I thought he was not that type of person. Not even in my wildest dream I thought that he will approach me one day, knelt beside me, and said he loved me. It's a dream come true!!! I'm so happy when I nodded my head and he hugged and kissed me, lied in his embrace made me felt warm. Made me want him more and more every day passed.

I closed my eyes because of the effect of the poison and the tiredness I felt. _'Ryuunosuke…you will come for me and hold me again right? I can come back to you again…right?'_

And then darkness took me.

Xxx

Ryuunosuke POV

Aghhh…I thought I will come insane anytime now. It's already three days after Takeru got kidnapped and still no one knew where he was. It made me felt depressed day after day, passed time without Takeru beside me, smiled and talked to me, sometimes even teased me, and when we're really alone, leaned against me. I really didn't care about anytime now because I felt pissed off, didn't know what I could do beside sat here useless to help him, not like Genta who was trying to help Jii created a new Origami to help Takeru.

At a time like this I really started to thinking, was I really as strong as Takeru and everybody said? Because if I really strong, why I felt like I wanted to crack every time I saw the sunsets? Realizing another day passed without him. Why I felt so useless while I like saw everybody tried really hard to find and help him? Why I really felt like an asshole whenever I remember I must be there to protect him that day? I knew the answer. I love him.

Ever since I meet him, I vowed my life to him to protect him. Each day passed, that feeling just get stronger and stronger, until **that** day. But now I wonder is I have the right to call myself his loved ones when I couldn't even protect him?

I heard Mako called me to enter the mansion. It's already another sunset. Another day without him. I swear I will make this day never happened again soon. Pretty soon.

Xxx

Takeru's POV

It's already three day since I was getting kidnapped, and this bastard Juuzou still didn't want to let me go even though he knew I couldn't fight with him due to the injury, tiredness, and effect of the poison which consuming my body. Even today, I felt really weak that I know that two or three more days I will collapsed.

I always try to stay awake in front of this bastard. I really didn't want him saw me at my worst condition. At this moment, I really hoped that Jii, Genta, Ryuunosuke, or anybody to find me. I really just want to go back to my mansion, saw Ryuunosuke and slept at his embrace for one or two hours. Slept peacefully without any worry, because I know that he will always protect me, will not let anything happen to me. But now I started to wonder if that could happen before I really died. I felt tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I didn't want to die; I really didn't want to die. I just want to go back to the mansion, where everyone which I really cared and loved will be there, made my day happy and made me forget all the worries and cruelty of the world. I closed my eyes, imagining the field practice when usually Chiaki sat beside me laughing or dozing off under a tree when we watched Kotoha and Mako tried to stop Ryuunosuke and Genta fought about who knows what. I usually just smiled and chuckled when I saw that, not really think serious about a peaceful moment like that. But now I really missed it…wonder if that scene could happen in front of me again…

Xxx

Ryuunosuke's POV

I trained really hard at the practice field today. Mako and Kotoha already told me to not force myself, it's not good to saw anybody else other than Genta forced themselves for help Takeru, even though I know they'll also will do the same thing like Genta if they could.

But I need this, I need to practice this hard to help my mind out from Takeru and a bad scenario about what happen with him. In my mind I always can see Takeru get tortured and hurt badly, even in one of my dream I saw him dying in front of me, he reached his hands with tears in his eyes towards me but I just stood there frozen and couldn't move, just saw when his last breath out and he closed his eyes forever. I quickly jolted up awake and covered by cold sweat after that, I couldn't stop the shaking of my body and I cried. I really didn't want that dream happened for real.

I miss him. I really miss him. I miss the moments when he leaned against me, or when he lying in my lap and sleep peacefully under the tree, or when he teasingly bit my ice cream I bought at our date and he happily dragged me to the amusement park. I really miss all that moments. Before this happen I never cherished the moment like that, thought that those moments could be made anytime since when we're together now. But now, with I don't know about his conditions and known before kidnapped he got poisoned, I really cherished all the moment I have with him, hoped that it just wouldn't be my memory but something that will happen again in the future.

I heard footsteps running towards me, but I choose to ignore it until… "RYUUNOSUKE!!!" I heard Chiaki yelled my name really loud, made me gasped.

"What?" I asked, a bit annoyed, I turned and saw Chiaki grin at me with a happy relief expression at his face. "Genta almost completely finished the Origami and Jii said that the Kuroko know where Takeru is" he said.

Xxx

Ryuunosuke burst through the door to the room to where everyone gathered, seeing everybody already there.

"Hikoma-san…is it true that you know where Takeru is?" Ryuunosuke said, feel really relieved and happy when Hikoma-san nodded his head. "The kuroko says that Tono was at a cave at the top on the mountain. It's not really far from the temple"

"Then we must helped Takeru now, Jii-san." said Mako. "Takeru already getting kidnapped for five days, he must be really weak now."

Suddenly the bell ringing, indicated that there's a Gedoushuu attack in town.

"Gedoushuu attack!!!" exclaimed Chiaki. "At a moment like this?"

"Let's defeat the Gedoushuu and help Takeru after that" said Ryuunosuke.

"No" Genta said suddenly. "There's no guarantee there's nothing happen with Take-chan, we couldn't waste anymore time to help him."

"But the gedoushuu…"

"I will fight the gedoushuu" said Genta and he walked in front of Ryuunosuke and gave him the Origami he finished. "You, go help Take-chan."

"But Genta you already tired after use so much energy to made this Origami. You can't fight that much" said Ryuunosuke.

"That's alright Ryuu-san" Kotoha said suddenly. "We'll also help Genta-san. You don't need to worry. Just go help Tono-sama."

"Yeah" said Chiaki. "After all you are the one who worried about Takeru for the most. At these five days you trained like a possessed person. I know you can't wait to see him again."

"Uhm," Mako nodded her head. "That's alright we're not that tired. I'm sure we can still fighting the Gedoushuu finely even though you're not there."

Ryuunosuke looked at his teammates before smiled. "Alright you all, be careful OK?" then he ran out to the mansion to the place where Takeru held.

_Just hang on Takeru, I'm coming for you._

Xxx

Takeru's POV

My head hurts, my body felt numb, I even felt my vision getting blurry. I know I couldn't keep up much longer. Now I really thought that if I really will die? How's the feeling when dying, anyway? Is it like me felt now? Feel no pain and feel like you don't stand at the ground anymore? I saw Juuzo saw me with cold and emotionless eyes. "So this is the end of you, ShinkenRed?" he said

I wanted to say something but I not found any strength to even open my mouth, I felt really tired. I just wanted to close my eyes and slept for a long, long time. When I almost closed my eyes, I imagined Ryuunosuke, his soft smile when he hugged me, let me leaned into his embrace and not worried about anything in this world. I felt tears leaked out from my eyes, so this is the end? I will never saw him again? Well, looks like that…

I was remembering the moment when we had a date at the amusement park at the spring. At that time we had a day-off, Chiaki was gone to the game center and saw some newest video games titles and Mako and Kotoha went shopping. We just trained at the mansion until suddenly he exclaimed we must went out too, I felt surprised but wholeheartedly agreed when he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the amusement park. There was really fun, we spent our time to tried many ride, until I not realize that's it's already late.

FLASHBACK

**Takeru and Ryuunosuke were sitting at a field at the amusement park. They sit while enjoying the night time.**

"**Ne Ryuunosuke, why you brought me here? Is it something special?" asked Takeru.**

**Ryuunosuke just smiled. "Well, I'm heard at 10.00 p.m there will be a fireworks here, I thought I want to saw it with you." said Ryuunosuke.**

**Just when he finished talking, the fireworks started, Takeru looked fascinated. The fireworks really beautiful, made from many colors, really made a romantic scene.**

"**Thank you Ryuunosuke, it's really beautiful" said Takeru**

"**It's alright, as long as I can see your happy face." He said while smiling softly.**

**After that we felt quiet for several moments, until…**

"**Hey, Takeru…" Ryuunosuke said.**

"**Yes?" **

"**You know I love you right?" he asked**

**Takeru looked at him surprised. "Of course, why suddenly…?"**

"**Then care to promise something?" he said, took Takeru's hand gently and hold it in front of his face, kissing his knuckles softly. "Want to promise we will be together forever? Even after this Gedoushuu fight over?" he said while looked at Takeru's face**

**Takeru smiled. "Of course, we will be together forever." Takeru said. "No one will tear us apart."  
**

**Ryuunosuke smiled and brought Takeru's face closer as he kissed him while the fireworks continued.**

FLASHBACK END

_Well, looks I can't keep that promise…I'm sorry Ryuunosuke…_

Just when I wanted to closed my eyes, I heard footsteps running closer to our direction. And then I heard a shout…

"TAKERU!!!"

I snapped at that voice, that voice…the voice I really wanted to hear all this time, the voice I just really miss. I looked at the voice direction and saw a brown haired man was standing in front of us, looking out of breath.

"Ryuunosuke…" I muttered weakly.

Xxx

Juuzou was standing as soon as he saw Ryuunosuke, his face still expressionless and calm. "Well…you almost too late, ShinkenBlue. If you come a bit late I'm sure you will see ShinkenRed's corpse."

Ryuunosuke saw Juuzo with angry eyes. "I take Takeru back with me. Don't get in my way."

"I don't mind." He said, transform to his Gedoushuu form. "I can't fight him when he's like this, it's better to let him take a rest for a while" then he disappeared leaving both of them alone.

Ryuunosuke just stared dumbly at the spot where's Juuzou was standing a mere moment ago. He didn't though Juuzou will just let him saved Takeru without any fight, but then he snapped out and ran to Takeru. He held Takeru and cried.

"Takeru, Takeru you okay!!!" he shouted worriedly.

"Ryuunosuke…thank god you're here…" Takeru said before he fell unconscious.

Xxx

Ryuunosuke's POV 

"Takeru!!!" I cried out when I saw he went limp and unconscious in my arms. I saw his condition. He looked really pale and his breath was very shallow. I felt guilt eating my heart again, knew all of this happened because of my stupidity for not protecting him.

I saw his sleeping face. Even though he was sleeping I couldn't help but thought he still looked beautiful. His black hair framed his face so perfectly, made him looked more perfect and his lips parted slightly, allowed him to breath.

"I'm sorry Takeru, for not being here sooner" I said as I kiss him gently in the lips.

After I pulled out I cradled him in my arms and lifted him. Brought him back to the mansion, the place where he supposed to be.

Xxx

Takeru's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a lamp above me. Wait, a lamp? 

I took notice of my surroundings, I recognized it as my room. How I could be here? Then I remembered the moments Ryuunosuke came.

_So it's not a dream huh…Ryuunosuke really come for me…_

I tried to sit up but as soon as I did that I felt headache knocked me, made me gripped my head and closed my eyes to prevent the pain. Wow, I thought like I just got a hangover.

"You shouldn't be up. You have been poisoned really bad, made your body conditions really bad too, after all you almost die." I heard a voice said to me.

I turned my head to the voice direction and saw Ryuunosuke entered my room. "Sorry, I left you, but I need to made sure Chiaki and all of them trained and not just playing around." he said as he sit beside my bed.

"How long I am out?" I asked

"Well, you are sleeping for three days now. Everybody already worried about you. Kotoha and Mako start crying when they saw your condition when I brought you back. Even Genta and Chiaki become serious when they trained when you're out, said they didn't want this happened to you again, so they must be stronger." said Ryuunosuke. "And honestly me too" he continued under his breath but I heard it just fine.

"Yo…you're worried about me?" I asked

He looks at me with pained eyes. "Of course I'm worried. You're my lover anyway. For these five days you have been missing I feel like I went insane. I felt depressed when I saw you unconscious and not awake, afraid you will not awake anytime soon" he said, now I could see tears fallen from his eyes.

I lifted my hand and reached for his face, using my hand to wipe away the tears from his face. "I'm sorry…really sorry, I'm make you suffer like this" I whispered

He shook his head, hold my hand really tight. "No, that's not your fault. It's my fault you become like that. If I just came to the temple that day you will not-"

I silenced him with kiss him on the lips, I feel him being hesitated before he started kissed me back. He hold me really tight, like afraid if he didn't I will lose from his arms again.

When we pull away, I saw him looked at me with a sad but relief gaze. He holds my hand again. "Takeru, would you promise one more thing to me?" 

"What is it?" I asked

"Never leave me? I couldn't stand it if I lose you. You're everything for me, Takeru." He said

I stared at him dumbly. He never that honest with anybody even with me, knows that I meant that much for him made me happy I leaned closer to him. "Of course" I whispered before leaning on to kiss him again


End file.
